


Dumb Luck

by rellamina



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, LOTS of movie refrences, raven should never get to pick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:25:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rellamina/pseuds/rellamina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven and Bellamy watch a movie and get existential.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumb Luck

“I found a…” Raven pauses bringing the item in question to her mouth, hesitating only for a moment before dipping her tongue out to lick it “Jalepeno? ...cheeto inside of this” Raven closes the cover and chucks the movie case to Bellamy on the couch.

“Holy shit Signs, i love this movie, it’s simultaneously the only film with that much religious subtext and Mel Gibson movie that i can stand.”

Raven scoffs. “Seriously? What about Braveheart? The Bounty? Lethal Weapon?”

“Ok firstly, The Bounty was only good because of Anthony Hopkins and Braveheart..” He pauses to consider “Okay yeah, that was a good one. But still, every good movie he’s ever had is cancelled by the bad ones, Air America was a snooze fest, Conspiracy theory lacked depth, and Apocalypto was an overrated, racist film with more unnecessary gore than that dumb ass Arnold Schwarzenegger movie you made us see that one time”

“How many times do i have to apologize I-”

“Who goes to see an Arnold Schwarzenegger movie in 2014 Raven?” Bellamy asks, definitely rhetorically 

“I thought it would be one of those movies that are so bad it’s good. I was wrong.”

“That’s an understatement, i couldn’t even enjoy the Alcide scenes in the last season of True Blood because seeing the actor gave me flashbacks”

“Ugh, don’t i fucking know it, everytime he would come on screen you’d pause and rant, at some point it’s just like ‘Bellamy! I know, i saw it, it sucked, if you interrupt the show one more goddamn time i’m watching without you’” 

“I’d have broken up with you in two seconds.” Bellamy says seriously, shuffling on the couch laying so that his head was leaning on the armrest, turning to face Raven.

“I still think that’s ridiculous.”

“No” he said, sitting up straight now. “It's not because, I know that I wouldn't want to watch something without you, because it wouldn’t be as good. I don't like watching shows, I like watching shows with you. If you could just watch a show that we watch without me and be fine, I'd hate that.” 

There were those pesky middle school butterflies making waves in Raven’s stomach, her face lit up like a rash and she couldn't look anywhere but at the floor with a stupidly content smile. 

“Well” She started “since we are on the same boat I think it's safe to say we are entirely too codependent. Now let's pick a movie so we can conjoin on the sofa.”

-

During the hour after the movie ended Bellamy sat staring blankly at the tv, curled into a ball, tucked into the blanket they were sharing while Raven scrolled through her phone and ate Ritz crackers with spray on cheese. Raven had decided on the movie ‘Requiem for a Dream’, which probably wasn’t the best choice for a fun night in but Bellamy had never seen it and it’s certainly not a movie one forgets. 

“I’m not gonna be able to sleep tonight. Maybe ever” Bellamy breathed out, barely picking up his jaw as he spoke.

“Aw baby” Raven cooed. She shifted on the couch, moving to lay on top of Bellamy wrapping her arms around him. “I’m sorry”

Bellamy pulled the covers tighter around himself. “I just-” He sighed, continuing. “That was devastating” 

Raven kissed his cheek before letting him go and flopping back, releasing a sigh of her own. 

“I know, the first time i watched it, i was 17 and i cried for hours that night. I think it hit me so hard because my mom was an addict.” There was a pause of silence. “It didn’t really bother me this time around though, I think I got to appreciate how absolutely brilliant the movie actually was without the emotional trauma.”

“God, how were you able to stand watching that? I mean growing up around people like that and then to see it actually portrayed like that…”

“I think that it was maybe poeticized but y’know, it’s real, addiction- in whatever form...it ruins your life, it’s like if you start that path there’s a set of infinite events that follow and it’s all negative. I don’t think it’s possible that things end up okay unless another interfering pattern that you’ve created defers it.”

“I agree with that but only specifically when talking about addiction because sometimes things just work out when they shouldn’t. Sometimes you just get lucky.”

“What i’m saying is every choice that we make has an unlimited number of outcomes but the outcome that we get is the indirect result of another choice that was made.”

Bellamy was sitting up now, suddenly warmer he kicked the covers off of himself. 

“I’m not debating that, i just don’t think it changes the fact that regardless choices will all link up to make a good scenario happen and there’s not math to it, it’s just dumb luck.”

Raven moved so that her legs were folded underneath herself, folded at the knees.

“That’s just it though! I mean if you consider the fact that for any certain event to transpire a million other specific things have to happen then by definition, you and I sitting on this couch right now is a miracle. So is a miracle getting lucky? Or is it just following a pattern that was set up?

“I took a laxative by accident on the morning of my High School graduation and i made it through the whole ceremony without incident, it doesn’t matter why, what science made me not shit, it was a miracle, it was pure unadulterated luck to me.”

“Well shit, i can’t argue with that logic” Raven laughed, reaching to intertwine her fingers with Bellamy’s much larger ones.

“Nope.” Bellamy pulled her by their joined hands to straddle his lap. Bellamy took her face in his hands, thumbs moving across her ears. They stayed looking at each other for a moment, big smiles on both of their faces. 

“You’re my stupid luck, even if all the odds in the world were in our favor, even if we grew up in the same city, went to the same college, had similar majors and a lot of mutual friends it was luck that I met you, i don’t give a fuck about the patterns of the universe”

Raven’s grin grew wider, she wrapped her arms around Bellamy’s neck and smashed their lips together, pushing them both forward so they hit against the back of the couch. It was hard to kiss, both were laughing and teeth were clashing. 

“I love you” Raven breathed after they released, she was running her fingers through his thick dark hair.

“Yeah, i love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be much longer but when I started writing it, it ended up just being a snapshot into their domesticity. I love what happened though and there will be more!!!


End file.
